Shiawase Iki no SMILING!
is a bonus CD sung by Honoka Kosaka. The song is featured in Love Live! TV Anime 2 Blu-ray 1 which was released on June 20, 2014. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Miki Watanabe. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (BCXA-0839)' 'CD/DVD' # # (Off Vocal) Video PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= SMILING! Onayami Bye-bye SMILING! SMILING! Onayami Bye-bye SMILING! Pa~tto asa no mabushisa ga hoppeta o tsuneru Ippai nete sayonara da Moyamoya na kinou Toriaezu egao ga jibun rashisa Ikioi de nandemo kaechae Kokoro kara "dekiru!" to omoeba ii ndayo Te o tsunagou ne Genki o wakete ageru! Shiawase o (Happy!) Tsukamu tame no kotsu shitteru yo (I wanna happy!) Shiawase ni (Happy!) Narou yo itsumo...SMILING! (ippai SMILING!) Saa, dakara kimi mo kaihou shinakucha (saa motto!) Sono Power Power on! Mainichi waraou! SMILING! Shiawase Welcome SMILING! SMILING! Shiawase Welcome SMILING! Zu~tto yume wa kanau ndato ii kikasete kita Chotto zutsu de kamawanai Tonikaku, ne? Susumou! Toraburu mo egao de kugurinukete Issho ni mirai e tonja e Kokoro kara "suki!" da to tsutaete ii nda ne Ude o kumou yo Yuuki o bai ni suru yo! Yorokobi no (Lucky!) Yokan ga mune de odoridasu yo (I makin' Lucky!) Yorokobi o (Lucky!) Nigasanai de...CATCHING! (ippai CATCHING!) Sou, motto kimi mo tanoshiku naranakya (sou motto!) LOVE Power Power on! Suteki ni waraou! Kokoro kara "dekiru!" to omoeba ii ndayo Te o tsunagou ne Genki o wakete ageru! Shiawase o (Happy!) Tsukamu tame no kotsu shitteru yo (I wanna happy!) Shiawase ni (Happy!) Narou yo itsumo...SMILING! (ippai SMILING!) Saa, dakara kimi mo kaihou shinakucha (saa motto!) Sono Power Power on! Mainichi waraou! SMILING! Onayami Bye-bye SMILING! SMILING! Onayami Bye-bye SMILING! |-| Kanji= SMILING!　お悩みBye-bye　SMILING! SMILING!　お悩みBye-bye　SMILING! ぱーっと朝のまぶしさがほっぺたをつねる いっぱい寝てサヨナラだ モヤモヤな昨日 取りあえず笑顔が自分らしさ 勢いでなんでも変えちゃえ 心から「できる!」と思えばいいんだよ 手をつなごうね 元気をわけてあげる! シアワセを(Happy!) つかむためのコツ知ってるよ(I wanna happy!) シアワセに(Happy!) なろうよいつも...SMILING!(いっぱいSMILING!) さあ、だから君も解放しなくちゃ(さあもっと!) そのPower Power on!　毎日笑おう! SMILING!　シアワセWelcome　SMILING! SMILING!　シアワセWelcome　SMILING! ずーっと夢はかなうんだと言い聞かせてきた ちょっとずつでかまわない とにかく、ね?　進もう! トラブルも笑顔でくぐり抜けて 一緒にミライへ飛んじゃえ 心から「すき!」だと伝えていいんだね 腕を組もうよ 勇気を倍にするよ! ヨロコビの(Lucky!) 予感が胸で踊りだすよ(I makin' Lucky!) ヨロコビを(Lucky!) 逃がさないで...CATCHING!(いっぱいCATCHING!) そう、もっと君も楽しくならなきゃ(そうもっと!) LOVE Power Power on!　ステキに笑おう! 心から「できる!」と思えばいいんだよ 手をつなごうね 元気をわけてあげる! シアワセを(Happy!) つかむためのコツ知ってるよ(I wanna happy!) シアワセに(Happy!) なろうよいつも...SMILING!(いっぱいSMILING!) さあ、だから君も解放しなくちゃ(さあもっと!) そのPower Power on!　毎日笑おう! SMILING!　お悩みBye-bye　SMILING! SMILING!　お悩みBye-bye　SMILING! |-| English= SMILING!　My worries, Bye-bye　SMILING! SMILING!　My worries, Bye-bye　SMILING! With a pat, the bright morning is pinching my cheeks I slept tons, it's time to say goodbye to my bed Everything that happened yesterday is hazy But for now, I'll just smile like myself With this momentum, I can change anything If your heart thinks "I can do it!", then it'll be fine So, hold my hand I'll share my energy with you! Happiness (Happy!) I know the trick to grasping it (I wanna happy!) Happy (Happy!) Always be happy... SMILING! (Lots of SMILING!) Come, that's why you have to give it your all too (Come on, more!) And Power Power on! Laughing every day! SMILING!　Happiness, Welcome　SMILING! SMILING!　Happiness, Welcome　SMILING! I was always told that my dreams could come true It doesn't matter even if it's bit by bit At any rate, let's advance! Let's get through our troubles with our smiles And leap towards our future together It's okay to say "I love you!" from your heart Let's link our arms together It'll double our courage! Joy (Lucky!) A premonition of joy is dancing in my chest (I makin' Lucky!) Joy (Lucky!) Don't let it escape... CATCHING! (Lots of CATCHING!) Yes, you have to enjoy this more too (Yes, more!) LOVE Power Power on! Let's laugh at the wonders! If your heart thinks "I can do it!", then it'll be fine So, hold my hand I'll share my energy with you! Happiness (Happy!) I know the trick to grasping it (I wanna happy!) Happy (Happy!) Always be happy... SMILING! (Lots of SMILING!) Come, that's why you have to give it your all too (Come on, more!) And Power Power on! Laughing every day! SMILING!　My worries, Bye-bye　SMILING! SMILING!　My worries, Bye-bye　SMILING! Gallery Single Scans= Blu-ray_1_2.jpg LL S2BD1 Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ References Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Honoka Kosaka